


This time, baby, I mean it.

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek may be a little OOC but just give the story a chance, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles and Derek use cutesy petnames., stiles is pack mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's first time exchanging their "I love you's"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time, baby, I mean it.

Stiles and Derek were a unique couple. Before they were together, Derek used to push Stiles up against walls, bash his head into steering wheels(only on occasion), and threaten him. Once they got together, all of that went out the window. Derek hated when ANYTHING happened to his mate. He hated when Stiles tripped, he hated when Stiles ran into things. Hell, he hated it when Stiles got a damn paper cut. He never wanted to acknowledge the fact that he was overprotective because he didn't want to scare Stiles away.

Stiles, however, loved when Derek protected him. Like a couple of months ago when a Wendigo decided to pay Beacon Hills a visit, it had left quite a few dead bodies. When Derek and Stiles showed up to one of the scenes, Derek wouldn't let Stiles see the body. When Stiles asked why he couldn't see too, Derek responded with a heartfelt answer that he didn't want Stiles to have nightmares. Derek secretly knew that Stiles had nightmares because he'd told him one night in his sleep. 

At the same time, Stiles was protective of Derek, too. He knew, from a previous conversation, that Derek was insecure about his body. He was insecure because of Kate. She used to tell him he was dirty, disgusting, and revolting. Stiles made it his personal mission to tell his man everyday that he was one of the most beautiful people he's ever met. For example, when Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Derek are training, they always take their shirts off. Stiles always makes sure to wolf whistle whenever Derek is near. Lydia, Allison, and even Erica are always telling Derek he's hot. 

Stiles also does other things for Derek. Since he acknowledged his role as the Alpha Female, he's also taken on "Pack Mom". That means he treats everyone's wounds, especially Isaac because he is extremely accident prone for a werewolf, he feeds everyone, and he cleans up after everyone. He is also there for emotional support, too. So every time he cooks, he makes sure Derek and everyone else is okay before feeding himself. 

It's no secret that Derek is Stiles' world. He wants Derek to know that he means something to him. He tells Derek everyday that he's important and that he's more than just the Alpha. He tells Derek that he's more than a werewolf. But he's Stiles' werewolf! He's Stiles' mate, his world; his everything. Stiles hasn't told Derek yet, but he loves him with all he has.

Derek wants to tell the world about Stiles just so they can get jealous. Stiles is the best thing that's ever happened to him. He loves the fact that Stiles knows about his insecurity and tries to do something about it. He loves that Stiles is so damn beautiful inside and out. He's not trying to sound cheesy, but Stiles is the most important thing in his life. He loves Stiles with his heart and soul. Stiles is his baby and he'll go to hell and back just to prove it. Today, Derek decides, he's gonna tell his mate, his baby, his sweetheart, that he loves him.

"Hey, baby. Um, are you busy?" Derek asks this a little hesitant.

"Hi, honey. I'm just getting ready to cook. Did you need something, sweetie?" Stiles and Derek are always so sweet to each other. They may not look like that type of couple, but they are complete saps for each other. That includes petnames and loving gestures.

"I just wanted to tell you that I, um...Just give me a minute, okay?" Derek's throat suddenly closes up. His words just don't seem to come out right.

"Derek, baby, are you okay? Was it the pack? Are they acting up again?" Stiles doesn't know why, but he starts babbling whenever Derek looks nervous, stressed, or scared.

"Stiles, I love you. I have since the first time you saved me when I was shot. I love everything about you. All the things you do just drive me crazy. Your laugh, your eyes, your smile. Baby, even your voice makes me happy everyday. You give me the strength to go on. When I feel like giving up, I think of you and I think of how I have to be strong for you. I think of how I never want to disappoint you. I think of how I never want you to leave me. I love that you're so strong on your own. I love the way you look at me after a fight with whatever crazy supernatural being is in Beacon Hills. I love the way you're so independent even in the face of danger. I love how protective you are of your dad and the pack and even me. You're such an amazing person that I ask myself everyday how I became so lucky to deserve you. I don't deserve you. You can go anywhere in the world you want. Instead, you're here with me. And I'm gonna cherish and appreciate every second of it. I'm so happy that you're my mate. I'm proud to have such an amazing person as my mate. I love every damn thing about you. I love the way you laugh so hard that you even snort sometimes. I love the way you light up when you see people with kids. I know how much you want kids. I promise you, baby, I'll give them to you as soon as you're ready. I love the way you lose yourself in your pack mom duties. I especially love that peaceful face you make when I hold you. I may not say this often, but when we make love, I swear to the high Heavens that I see my whole future in your eyes. So this is just me saying that I love you and you're my world, baby." By the end of Derek's confession, Stiles is crying. He can't believe that Derek kept this bottled up for so long. He stares for a moment before throwing himself into his werewolf's arms.

"Oh, Derek. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you, too. I love you so much, sweetie. I love you to the point that it hurts me sometimes. I can't tell you enough how much you rock my world. I love you to pieces, Derek Hale. I always will."

For the first time in years, Derek feels like he means something to someone. He doesn't feel like some monster. He feels like a man who found love. He feels like he can take on the world now because he has the most amazing and beautiful person by his side forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! Please read and review! Your comments mean the world to me!


End file.
